Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes is the main protagonist villain of The Walking Dead, although not always evil, and he loves his family, he eventually let the stresses of the zombie outbreak get to him, and his methods are very questionable. He also becomes more ruthless and violent as the series goes on. Appearance Rick is a fairly tall Caucasian man with a slim figure, and although his age is unspecified, he appears to be around his mid to late 30's. He has dark brown wavy hair, and through the first three seasons keeps facial stubble and eventually a small beard. His apparel and clothing changes throughout the seasons, but is most notably identified with his beige and brown police uniform, along with his brown US Cavalry/Sheriff's hat (which is later given to his son, Carl). He also keeps his brown police holster, which carries his favorite side-arm, his classic Colt Python .357 Magnum. Personality Rick was in the beginning calm, smart, and a good friend and father, but he would always cling to a strong personal moral code, which has resulted in many bad decisions and deaths. Rick's greatest fault, is his ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. This has deteriorated Rick's relations Lori and Shane, and often weighs heavily on his mental state. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to, and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. However after season 3 when Lori dies he's very mentally unstable and starts falling into more evil territory, now having no problem in murdering humans, even though it is to keep the people safe, it seems he let go of the moral code, and this results in a number of deaths/attempted murders including: *Tomas, an inmate who threatened to kill rick *Andrew, a prisoner he locked in a courtyard to get eaten by walker later in the show we see Rick having a vengeful mentality, trying to murder a bunch of survivors who threatened his friends despite the effect this might have on other people and killing them all for supplies and this lands Rick in a bad situation where he meets Negan, this bad decision on Rick's part ends in multiple deaths at the hands of the saviors. (I only watched up until season 8, can someone add, the, the rest of the story?) Trivia *His signature weapon is the Colt Python, which has been seen in most of the TV Series episodes. *As of "Honor" following the death of his son Carl Grimes, Rick is one of the two remaining characters that made an appearance in the very first episode of the series, the other being Morgan Jones. **Also, as of "Honor", Rick is one of the four remaining characters introduced in Season 1, the others being Carl, Morgan, Daryl Dixon, and Carol Peletier. *Rick currently has the most episode appearances in the series, with the second being his right-hand man, Daryl, and the third being his son Carl. *Rick has killed the most primary antagonists in the series with a total of four: Shane Walsh, Joe, Gareth, and Pete Anderson. *Rick is either the same age, or fairly older than his Comic Series counterpart. Being somewhere in his mid to late 30's, while in the Comic Series, he is 31. *In the Comics, Rick was the one who originally went to Woodbury, along with Michonne and Glenn. Rick lost his right hand in the process. In the TV Series, Michonne and Andrea were the first ones to reach Woodbury, and Rick still has both of his hands. *In the Comics, Rick's signature weapons were a hatchet he took from a farm and a Heckler & Koch Mark 23, while in the TV series it's his Colt Python and his Gator Machete. *Rick has appeared in every episode, except "Walk With Me", "Live Bait" (which wasn't a regular episode, but a flashback episode), "Inmates", "Still", "Alone", "The Grove", "Slabtown", "Self Help", "JSS", "Here's Not Here" (although his voice is heard at the very end of the episode), "Always Accountable", "The Well", "The Cell", "Swear", "Hostiles and Calamities", "Bury Me Here", and "The Other Side". Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Grey Zone Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Paranoid Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Necessary Evil